1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus and a method of revising color. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus to revise color to achieve a user's intended output characteristics, and a method of revising the color.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus prints printing data generated by a printing control terminal device such as computer, onto a recording medium. Examples of the image forming apparatus include a copier, a printer, a fax machine, or a Multi Function Peripheral (MFP) combining functions of the copier, the printer, and the fax machine in a single device.
To maintain initial output characteristics, the related art retains the output characteristics of the image forming apparatus through gamma or halftone correction using a conventional C/M/Y/K gradation chart with only increasing saturation. That is, the related art adopts a one-dimensional revising method for C/M/Y/K output channels.
While the conventional method can revise the overall brightness or saturation characteristics of the image forming apparatus, there is a limit in maintaining gray balance or color balance.
In addition, since the conventional revising method can merely correct the brightness or the saturation, it is difficult to satisfy a user's desired color characteristics.